You all that I need
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "mana kalimat i love you darimu untukku hyung?" "Sungmin hyuung.. aku ingin mendengar seruan i love you-mu saat ini juga.." / "tidak. aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku. membencimu." / T. KYUMIN, yaoi, BL, romance, drama, drabble, angst, DLDR. enjoy and review ne? :)


**You all that I need  
**

**-dhedingdong95 & haifandr-**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: romance, drama, yaoi, BL, boysXboys, angst, DLDR**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Drabble (maybe?)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ide cerita berasal dari 'haifandr' yang saya realisasikan menjadi FF. Katanya cerita ini sempet ngebooming beberapa tahun lalu, ntah nyata atau tidak. Yang jelas cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya dan haifandr. Kyumin milik pemiliknya^_^)/ Enjoy!**

**WARNING TYPO! YAOI! BOYSXBOYS**

**don't like? DONT READ! **

**NO BASH!**

"**Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini, pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang..." –Kahlil Gibran**

.

.

.

"_**Sungmin hyuung.. aku ingin mendengar seruan i love you-mu saat ini juga.."**_

"_**tidak. aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku. membencimu."**_

.

.

.

Motor sport berwarna merah melaju sangat kencang membelah dinginnya malam di jalanan sepi pinggiran kota Seoul. Sepasang kekasih terlihat begitu bahagia menikmati waktu berdua, meskipun namja cantik yang duduk di belakang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan cara berkendara namja tampan di depannya yang terkesan memicu kekhawatiran berlebihnya.

"Kyu..."

"eum?"

"kau tak perlu memacu motor kesayanganmu itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku takut." Sungmin, sang namja manis berambut coklat muda mencoba memberikan protesnya dengan nada manja.

Seakan Kyuhyun tak mendengar perkataan Lee Sungmin, ia tetap tak mengurangi laju motornya. Namun sebuah senyum tipis tersirat pada wajahnya dibalik helm yang ia gunakan.

"Kyuuuuu..." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, ia tak mau terjatuh karena kelalaian kekasihnya sendiri. Pada kenyataannya saat ini, hanya Kyuhyunlah yang mengenakan helm full face sedangkan Sungmin tidak. Kyuhyun membalas dengan sebuah tawa singkat, sedikit mencairkan suasana di antara keduanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku tak main-main. Aku sungguh tak mau mati konyol! Kau harus memelankan laju motornya, atau aku akan turun disini! Aku bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan subway daripada motor bodohmu itu" Sungmin mulai kesal dan menarik-narik jaket kulit coklat tua yang dikenakan Kyuhyun agar setidaknya Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Sungmin, lalu perlahan ia mengalah untuk menurunkan laju kendaraannya. Namun apa yang Sungmin dapatkan? seolah Kyuhyun sama sekali mengabaikan protesnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Lagi. Dan Sungmin? Semakin kesal karena ulahnya. Apakah Kyuhyun sengaja memberikan kejutan untuknya? Hei, ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya ataupun April Mop.

"kau mau aku untuk menurunkan kecepatannya kan hyung? tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi" sambung Kyuhyun enteng.

"jangan bercanda di tengah jalan. Kau tak sadar jika bahaya akan mengancammu kapan saja jika tak menuruti perkataanku hm? bahkan kau belum setahun mendapatkan surat mengemudi" Jujur. Lee Sungmin lelah dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala seperti saat ini. Sungmin dapat memaklumi. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun masih berpikiran seperti anak SMA seuisanya, sedangkan dirinya? telah mengenyam pendidikannya di universitas.

"iya hyung, aku serius. ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi terlebih dahulu"

"cepat katakan padaku" Sungmin kalah. Ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang labil itu. Ia tak mau membuat masalah sepele menjadi runyam.

"lepaskan helmku sekarang juga, dan hyung harus cepat memakainya" sembari berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya, Kyuhyun memberikan satu syarat yang harus dilakukan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menuruti syarat tersebut tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya.

"aku sudah melepaskan helmmu, dan juga memakainya. jadi... kutagih janjimu sekarang juga Cho! Kuharap kau mendengarkanku untuk menurunkan kecepatannya" Sungmin berujar dengan sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"aku masih memiliki syarat terakhir untukmu hyung. peluk aku dengan erat dan katakan bahwa kau menyayangiku" suara Kyuhyun menjadi pelan dan terasa bergetar. Namun Sungmin masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Sungmin memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun, dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu kanan sang kekasih.

"mana kalimat i love you darimu untukku, hyung?" tangan kiri Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih setia melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya untuk mengendalikan stang motor.

"tak usah berbasa-basi. kau sudah tahu jawabannya. jadi, tolong kepada Tuan muda Cho agar menurunkan laju motornya dengan segera" kesabaran Sungmin kali ini benar-benar sedang diuji. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun bercanda keterlaluan sama seperti sekarang.

"Sungmin hyuung.. aku ingin mendengar seruan i love you-mu saat ini juga.." Kyuhyun merajuk. Sikap kekanak-kanakannya datang lagi. Tetapi Sungmin bukan namja yang polos dengan sekali rajukan Kyuhyun, ia dapat luluh secara cepat.

"tidak. aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku. membencimu." Jawab Sungmin seraya menekankan kata 'aku' dan 'membencimu' di akhir kalimat pada Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya Sungmin tak benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun. Ia hanya kesal karna perlakuan kepadanya hari ini.

"hahaha, aku juga menyayangimu hyung.. sayang yang tak bisa diungkapkan melalui sebuah kalimat ataupun rangkaian beribu kata"

Sungmin diam. Ia tak mengerti dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia dengar. Mengapa setiap perilaku Kyuhyun malam ini terasa ganjal?

"hyung..." Kyuhyun kembali berujar. Sungmin? Kembali tak meresponnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan salah satu genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih melingkar dengan eratnya di pinggang miliknya.

"tanganmu dingin dan berkeringat, adakah sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu?" bisik Sungmin yang sayup-sayup didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja karena ia mengantuk, hari sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. "maafkan aku hyung..."

.

.

**BRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKK**

.

.

"**Tubuh mempunyai keinginan yang tidak ketahui. Mereka dipisahkan karena alasan duniawi dan dipisahkan di ujung bumi. Namun jiwa tetap ada di tangan cinta... terus hidup... sampai kematian datang, dan menyeret mereka pada Tuhan..." –Kahlil Gibran.**

.

.

Motor sport merah itu menabrak tiang lampu penerangan di tengah persimpangan jalan. Keduanya terpental tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Namun satu yang Sungmin ketahui, kepala Cho Kyuhyunnya terbentur tiang tersebut dengan kencang dan berlumuran darah.. membuat tubuh itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia mencoba merangkak mendekati tubuh sang kekasih, dan menemukan Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya dengan nafas tersengal karena sulit meraup oksigen. Semakin lama oksigen di paru-paru Kyuhyun kian menipis hingga ia merasa jika saat ini sedang berada di ruangan hampa udara.

"Kyuuh..." Sungmin berusaha melepas helm full face berwarna senada dengan motor sport tersebut. Ia terdiam tak tahu melakukan apa. Shock. Tentu saja.

Secara spontan Sungmin meraih ponsel di dalam saku celana dan menekan angka 911. "tolong.. tolong kami... kekasihku sekarat.. tolong..." tangan Sungmin bergetar hebat hingga ia merasa jika ia tak kuat lagi untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"_bisakah anda memberikan alamat lokasinya tuan?" _

Sungmin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia panik ketika melihat Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit kesakitan dan menekan kuat dadanya sendiri.

"_kami akan melakukan pengecekan melalui GPS ponsel anda, mohon tunggu beberapa saat"_

Ponsel hitam itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan Sungmin. "Kyuuuh.. bangunlah. ayo kita pulang.. kumohon, buka matamu Cho Kyuhyun.."

"hhh..hhyung..." secara perlahan Sungmin tersadar jika ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk lembut perutnya. Masa bodoh dengan bercak darah yang mengenai hoodie biru mudanya, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

"jangan tinggalkan aku ne? bantuan akan segera datang" bisik Sungmin sekali lagi menekan rasa panik yang membuncah di hatinya.

"atau kau ingin kunyanyikan sebuah lagu, hm?" Sungmin kembali berujar seraya membelai surai madu Kyuhyun yang basah karena darah mengucur begitu derasnya.

.

**chagaun neoui geu han madiga naui maeume dahge dwaesseul ddae **_(ketika kata-kata dinginmu menghujam hatiku)_

**nae nundongjaen nado moreuneun chokchokhan iseul bangul **_(di mataku, tanpa aku mengetahuinya tetesan embun yang basah)_

**eodiseo eoddeohge jagguman maethineunji nado moreujyo **_(dari mana itu semua dan bagaimana bentuknya bahkan akupun tak mengetahuinya)_

**geunyeong naega mani apeun geotman alayo **_(yang aku tahu itu semua terasa menyakitkan)_

**ddeugeowotdeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo **_(hatiku yang sebelumnya memanas, perlahan menjadi dingin)_

**mworago malhalji eoddeohge butjabeulji nado moreugetjana **_(aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, atau bagaimana untuk menahanmu)_

**useumyeo neoege joheun moseub namgigo sipeo neoreul bwatjiman** _(aku ingin tersenyum dan meninggalkanmu dengan citra yang baik, tetapi ketika aku melihatmu..)_

**gyeolguken heulreo naeryeotji**_ (air mataku akhirnya terjatuh)_

**_**Coagulation-KRY**_**

_._

Sungmin menyeka air yang tak sengaja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "bagaimana lagu yang kunyanyikan Kyu? apakah menurutmu terdengar bagus, hm?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pelukan Kyuhyun yang dirasakan Sungmin mengendur dengan pelan dan akhirnya terlepas seketika.

"Kyuuuuh?" Sungmin memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan hati-hati.

.

"_mana kalimat i love you darimu untukku, hyung?" _

"_Sungmin hyuung.. aku ingin mendengar seruan i love you-mu saat ini juga.."_

.

Sungmin tak menangis sesenggukan. Hanya air matanya yang terus menetes deras. Hatinya sakit sekali. Suara Kyuhyun yang merajuk meminta ucapan I Love You darinya masih terekam sangat jelas di otaknya. Ia terlambat. Ia belum sempat mengatakan I Love You pada Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kali. Ia melupakan satu kalimat terpenting yang membuat rasa penyesalannya semakin bertambah, dan dengan bodohnya Sungmin justru berpura-pura marah pada Kyuhyun tanpa sempat meminta maaf sebelum kematian datang menjemputnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pada akhirnya...**_

_**Sungmin tersadar, Kyuhyun bukan menghiraukan perkataannya, melainkan ia berusaha untuk melindungi hidupnya. **_

_**Sungmin tersadar, jika dari awal rem motor tersebut tak berfungsi maka dari itu Kyuhyun tak bisa mengontrol kecepatannya. **_

_**Sungmin tersadar, bahwa Kyuhyun rela berkorban demi dirinya. Ia tak menyangka setiap syarat yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat itu merupakan hal yang terbaik untuknya. **_

_**Yang terakhir... Sungmin tersadar, jika ia sangat menyesal. Waktu yang telah berjalan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.**_

**=FIN=**

**saya tahu Kyumin shipper di ffn sangat banyak, jadi... reviewnya boleh? ^^ saya tunggu juga kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. maaf masih terdapat begitu banyak kekurangannya. Terima kasih.^^ rencananya bakal ada sekuel yang tak tertebak nih :)) hayok siapa yang mau? ^_^)/  
**


End file.
